1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a molded surface fastener having a multiplicity of male engaging elements integrally molded on one surface of a substrate sheet, continuously molded by injection or extrusion using thermoplastic resin, and more particularly to a molded surface fastener which can hardly be torn in a substrate sheet and is hence very flexible over its entire area.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is currently known a synthetic resin surface fastener in which one surface of a substrate sheet is divided into sections with a plurality of mushroom-shape engaging elements standing from each section and the substrate sheet has a number of grooves or thin portions along borders of the individual sections. This conventional art is exemplified by Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 7-79812, according to which because of the grooves, the surface fastener can easily be torn along a desired groove to provide a desired width surface fastener and is very flexible along the individual grooves so that it can be attached to fit to various contours of articles.
According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 7-79812, since the substrate sheet simply has the plurality of grooves, when a plurality of subdivided surface fasteners are used as an engaging member as being connected to one another via the individual grooves, the substrate sheet tends to be torn along the individual grooves and is therefore inadequately durable over repeated use.